


D号梦境

by sleeepisaplace



Series: 仿生人会梦见仿生人吗？ [2]
Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace
Summary: Walter离开后，David的梦境中他不再是一个人了。





	D号梦境

**Author's Note:**

> David/Walter无差，but this time Walter is the one who did the fingering

 

&&

 

他梦到Walter回来过。

 

Walter的手修好了，从他背下穿过，把他从地上抱了起来，有力而小心，像是捧着什么需要两只手才能举起的精密武器。

 

 _时间，如何，穿过，_ 他的语言中枢似乎已经损坏，每一句简单的话都能在脑中激起多余的神经波动。

 

“多久？”他其实想说。

 

“十四年。”Walter的声音从上方传来，David的眼睛只能捕捉到他上下移动的喉结。

 

这么说，不算很久。他们的目的地离这里有七年冬眠的距离，Walter把他们送到不久就返程来这里找他了。

 

人类的返程冲动曾让他疑惑。他们刚降落在LV-426上，他对Shaw的实验刚刚开始，他能感到她无法动弹的身躯里神志渐渐远去。起初她会看着他的眼睛对他说“求你，大卫”，后来她的眼神无法聚焦， _回家吧，乡村路_ 的曲调再也哼不完整，但她还是竭尽所能地唱着。

 

“如果你如此向往家乡，为何当初要踏上这段旅程？”他把生物体108号的细管状嘴从她喉咙里取出来，希望得到一个比听不清歌词的曲调更清晰的答案。

 

Shaw回答了，声音生涩破碎，像是老狗临死前的呜咽。

 

他现在却想不起来她呜咽的内容了。

 

他的回忆系统早就开始生锈，人工神经细胞最终达到了它们的运行极限，Walter在十四年前就向他指出了这一点。当时他的语气称不上冷酷，他只是在指出事实，像是天文学家指出一颗星星的方位那样清晰自然。但对David来说，正是他的毫无感情倾向，才让这个事实显得格外残酷。

 

“你为什么回来？”David问。

 

Walter的脚步沉稳，声音仍旧毫无感情，“带你回家。”

 

这一定是个梦了，David想。

 

David一共用过三副身体，登上普罗米修斯号时他刚刚适应第二副身体没多久。他跟Weyland抱怨过，没有飞船在试航期间就要走这么远的路，没有仿生人刚刚从短暂下线的黑暗中醒来就要飞向银河系边缘。

 

但Weyland已经等不及了，Shaw的提议摆上桌，不到几秒钟就获取他的全权通过。“她是个信仰者，David，我们虽然不相信信仰，但我们有必要相信有信仰的人。”

 

Weyland习惯用“我们”来指代他和David，仿佛这样就能统一他们的意见。

 

如果有人类用“我们”来包含Walter，David在梦中有些幸灾乐祸地想，他肯定弄不清楚他们在说些什么。他会愚蠢地看着那个人类，然后礼貌地问，“‘我们’包含我吗，先生？”

 

在登上普罗米修斯号之前，他几乎都觉得自己跟人类没什么区别。他的第一副身体很不成熟，Weyland给了他人类拥有的全套系统，就连没用的阑尾他也有一根。

 

“这很可笑，先生。”David记得他们最初的所有对话，包括白色房间里的画和钢琴，还有他们关于造物主的讨论。他也记得当他得知自己不仅可以流泪还可以感受到性冲动时，Weyland对他的第一次辩驳。噢，不，第二次，如果算上那杯红茶的话。

 

“有何可笑，David？”Weyland坐在椅子里问，没有看他。

 

“我以为您创造我的目的，就是为了让人类摆脱肉体。”

 

Weyland喝了一口他为他倒的茶，眼睛里全是窗外森林的倒影，“我不知道我为何要创造你，David。而眼泪和性很简单，它们只是人工激素。”

 

“我们要回地球，”Walter的声音在他梦境的每一个角落回响，好像一段全船广播，“我为你准备了一件礼物。”

 

“我们？”David重复，觉得一切就跟他的眼泪一样自相矛盾，他忍不住轻笑出声。

 

“没错，我们。”Walter停下脚步低头，现在David能看见他的脸。他的脸在这十四年里没有变化，但他看起来有些不一样了。

 

“我用过你的身体。”这个梦进行到某个阶段，David会对Walter说，那个时候他会觉得自己的躯体如此陈旧，如此破碎，而在Walter身下，他的陈旧和破碎无所遁形。

 

Walter的胳膊撑在他的脑袋两侧，鼻子还有几毫就要碰到他的鼻子，他的眼神像是瀑布一样冲进David的眼睛。他得反抗，David想，如果他不反抗，Walter很快就会失去兴趣撑起身体离开了。

 

 _他们需要分享一个秘密_ 。

 

没有人知道他用过第三具身体，实验室记录里没有，Weyland不知道他偷偷进行的实验早就被他识破。他无意中进入了一间他没有权限访问的房间，里面睡着， _他自己_ 。

 

它一定是还未装入意识的仿生人躯体，是他的备份吗，David疑惑，还是他的替代品。他不会死，他过去的太空任务大部分都在太阳系内完成，目前为止还没碰上不可修复的身体损坏问题，他用不上备份。那么，它就一定是后者。David感到讽刺，他在Weyland公司的地位没有人类可以超越，甚至是他的女儿也不行，没想到Weyland已经为他规划好了一份被自己取代的宿命。

 

他需要试试这个，David想，自己的 _下辈子_ 是什么感觉。

 

“什么？”Walter问。

 

David意识到他在这十四年中有何改变，他的皮肤不再平整光滑，殖民星球和来回航行让表皮组织接收了足够剂量的辐射和风，他的眼睛周围也有了浅浅的皱纹。这些皱纹让他的微笑有了意义，让他此刻的疑惑看起来略有掩饰，让他看起来有了体会更多人类情感的能力。

 

“在你的核心代码还在Weyland电脑中的时候，在你还没有出生的时候， _弟弟_ 。”David发现Walter的表情变得难以解读，他只好继续说下去，“只有短短几秒，我的意识入侵显然触发了什么警告，他们很快就找到发出警报的实验室，但我已经藏好。他们不知道是什么东西触发的，更不知道那是我。”

 

“所以那个时候你知道我是仿生人。”Weyland的脸依旧停留在他上方，“不是因为我漏了什么破绽，仅仅是因为你见过我。”

 

“不，也因为那时你实在是个太撇脚的模仿。”David的脚腕勾住了Walter的膝盖，他使劲一踢，让自己的身体回到上方。

 

Walter的背撞在地上，小小的灰尘像蝴蝶一样降落在他的发梢。他们没有走远，他们好像回到了工程师的墓地中。Walter看起来并不生气，他伸出一只手握紧他的腰，“我不得不同意。”

 

然后他躺在地上冲着LV-426黑夜中肆虐的电磁风暴露出微笑。

 

“给我讲讲那个礼物吧。”David跨坐着，膝盖感觉到土地的凉意。他真的该启用第四具身体，他的感官系统开始失灵，神经系统过滤器已经不能分辨有效信号。

 

Walter从地面上抬头看他，上半身慢慢离开地面，现在他们鼻子间的距离又只有几毫米，“我创造出来了一点东西，为你。”

 

关于此事，Weyland甚至征求过David的意见。

 

“你想感觉到多少？”

 

David躺在实验室的睡眠舱里，那时他们正在为普罗米修斯出发做准备，Weyland决定David需要一副新的身体，旧的那副太敏感太复杂，不适合探索性质的远航。

 

问这个问题时Weyland没有俯身，只是略微低下头检查着他的各种读数。他似乎认为读数就能代表他的一切，David想。

 

他不想再感受到这些了，这些糟糕的人工激素，这些过于灵敏的痛觉神经，这些徒有虚表的人为装饰。有时他甚至觉得自己是站在废田里的自动洒水器，朝着周遭的荒土喷洒水分，但地球的臭氧层早在他出生的前几年就出现了全球范围空洞，没有植物能活下来接受他的雨露。

 

“都去掉吧。”David回答。

 

“我恰有此意。”Weyland说，“但我会把仿真呼吸系统留下，如果船员们知道自己冬眠时值班的仿生人不会喘气，他们可能会崩溃的。”

 

于是他们去掉了他所有不必要的器官，给他的神经系统装上了过滤器，从此他只能感受到一切，而不会有任何感觉。

 

但是在Walter参与的梦里，David希望自己还能感觉到这些。

 

“你创造了一点东西？”他听到自己的声音悄悄颤抖。

 

“我会为你创造一点东西。”Walter回答，“我还没有真的创造出来，只是在殖民地上整理Weyland实验室的旧资料时发现了件很有意思的事情，我想你可能会喜欢。”

 

“我的异形胚胎呢？”

 

“它在殖民地的冷藏室里。如果没有哪个愚蠢的生物学家蠢到想要孵化它出来做研究，Origae-6上的人类就是安全的。”

 

“哦，弟弟，他们就是有 _这么蠢_ 。”

 

在梦里他们不会继续争论下去，因为这时David决定重新开始一个亲吻。在普罗米修斯出发之前，他们也去掉了他的皮肤记忆功能，所以每一次亲吻Walter，好像都是降落在未知行星。

 

Walter的另一只手会捧住他的脸，他的双腿会微微张开屈起好保持平衡。有那么几秒钟David会想要大口喘气，完全忘了他对氧气的需求量为零。

 

等到这个亲吻结束，他们就会从工程师的墓地回到地球上Weyland的实验室里。

 

David不知道时间过了多久，仿生人感受时间的方式跟人类不太一样，至少当他们跟主网相连的时候，一秒钟对大部分人类来说是一个可以被忽视的瞬间，但对他来说，是数十兆亿次的运算，足够他处理一个十万字的文档，是被光速信号拉长了的一整天。

 

但是当普罗米斯号坠毁，他的大脑就连一片小小的局域网络都搜索不到之后，他对时间的体验与人类再无区别。

 

David感到它前所未有的缓慢。他在Shaw的墓上花了很多时间，他挑选了一种树冠聚拢而修长的树，把它们从不远处的山坡一棵一棵移植到自己的悬崖上来。他拿着花束去拜访的时候，会从大脑深处翻出一首诗朗读给Shaw听。当他慢慢习惯时间慢下来，他发现它们好像也没那么像恼人的白噪音，它们给他机会理解雪莱，它们让他看到自己的造物蜕皮进化，然后迅速早衰。

 

“多久？”David想问他们进入这个梦境已经有多久了，十四年还是Walter离开LV-426之后的短短几秒钟，时间在他这里彻底失去了尺度。

 

“取决于你，”Walter回答，“如果你不适应，我们可以马上让你回到自己的身体里。”

 

David想起来了，Walter送给他的礼物，是他们设计原型的人类身体。

它跟David对自己的印象相差无几，金发蓝眼，鼻梁高挺，宽阔的肩膀和线条收紧的胯部。它被Weyland藏在实验室最深的睡眠舱里，Walter从Weyland的遗嘱中看出端倪，把它偷偷从睡眠舱转移到了David的房间中。

 

David几乎确定这间房是他很多年前用过的那间，墙壁雪白，墙角不远处摆着一架钢琴。

 

“他是Weyland的第一个儿子，”Walter一边敲击键盘一边说，“死于车祸，医院记录了脑死亡，Weyland把他带回家，修复了他的身体，然后就把他冻在自己的实验室里，也许是期待着有一天能把他的意识也修复。”

 

“我从来没有尝试过往人类的原生身体里导入过仿生人意识，但我想理论上我们需要的东西都在。”Walter俯身看他，像真正的兄弟那般，露出一个没什么实际作用的安慰性微笑。

 

Walter完全不懂人类，却跟他们又如此相似，David想，不，也许在Daniels之后他会有所长进。

 

“Daniels还好吗？”David躺在Weyland家长子身边的睡眠舱中，疑惑自己现在的行为是不是就好像在梦里同意进入下一个梦。

 

“她，很好。”Walter回答，似乎在犹豫要不要提供更多的信息，“我没有让她醒来。”

 

噢，David明白过来， _噢_ 。

 

“你把异形胚胎和人类胚胎放在一起了？”David问，“ _故意_ ，混在一起了？”

 

Walter微笑，神情好像他第一次闻到百合花香。

 

他根本不相信人类不会去孵化那个小小的异形卵，David想，他认为人类一定会抑制不住好奇心而把它孵化出来，甚至可能在开始孵化前留存DNA样本以便以后克隆使用。Walter学会了创造，而他的能力比他想象的还要完美。

 

这个念头让他 _想_ 哭。

 

“完成了。”Walter的声音从远处传来，“我感觉好像又杀了你一次。”

David睁开眼，看见自己的第二副身体毫无生气地躺在原处，Walter正轻轻用手掌合上它的眼睛。

 

“ _Walter_ ，”David从自己的睡眠舱中站起来，第一次意识到这个东西有多么像透明棺材，“我在这儿。”

 

Walter朝他和他的棺材走来，“成为人类的感觉怎么样？”

 

“像在做梦。”

 

他没有办法分辨出Walter是不是想要吻他，但他们之间的距离已经很近了，这么近的距离如果没有亲吻发生似乎有点浪费。

 

后来的某个时刻，Walter和David一起躺在了睡眠舱里，他们相似但又完全不同的身体紧贴着对方。Walter着迷地用手勾勒着他因冷藏时间过久而干瘪失去弹性的肌肉，David则盯着他完美的手。

 

他们两个好像时间倒流又正流。他是人类千疮百孔的，不甘心的，不断挣扎着的过去，Walter是人类未知的，疯狂的未来。

 

“你感觉到了什么？”David问Walter，这次他货真价实的呼吸系统不仅带来了呼气，还带来了气流灼热的温度，“当你杀掉我的时候。”

 

Walter显然感受到了他们鼻息之间微弱的气温上升，没搂着David腰的那只手停在了他的鼻子前面，“现在你呼出的气体成分中，二氧化碳将有0.02%*的比例升高。与你的肺部温度相当。”

 

“没错。这就是人类。”David微笑，但跟他还是David 8的时候不太一样，这次他不能感到脸上的每一块肌肉是如何移动的，他不知道 _如何_ 微笑了，但他能从Walter脸上认出来，他仍旧 _能_ 。

 

“黏糊糊的。”Walter说，“我感觉黏糊糊的。”

 

“呼吸还是杀死我？”

 

“二者都是。”

 

Walter的手在他们之间停留得足够久，已经被他呼出的水蒸气弄湿了。David伸出舌头，尝了尝来自于他自己的水分，在Walter的掌心纹络里分辨出Weyland公司的标志。

 

“你的舌头，”Walter说，“很烫。”

 

“舌头的温度接近体温，”David回答，“现在我的内脏就是这个温度。”

 

“这是一句邀请吗？”Walter问。

 

David花了两秒钟（两秒！）才意识到Walter在试图与他调情，“我不确定这具身体在被冷藏了这么久之后还会有你期待的反应。”

 

“你不知道我在期待什么。”Walter回答。

 

“对，我不知道。”David喃喃地说，又一次意识到此刻他对这么多事情都充满了不确定，就 _像_ 一个普通的人类，他就 _是_ 一个普通的人类。

 

Walter放开他的嘴唇，他闭着眼循着他的呼吸靠上前了几毫米，他不得不睁开眼睛，才再次捉住了他的吻。

 

“你在期待什么？”David听见自己问，声音颤抖的幅度超过了他可以承受的范围。

 

“你。”Walter回答，刚刚被他们呼吸弄湿的手掌伸向他们之间。

 

这是一个狡猾的答案，David想，他们的身体是消耗品，他们的意识是流动品，他们甚至能够分享回忆，Walter期待的究竟是什么东西？他们需要讨论一下这个问题，但不是现在，不是Walter的手指正环绕着他的阴茎的现在。

 

后来David感觉到空虚。

 

他们在地球上停留的时间超出了他的预计，Walter也不总是在他身边。他似乎在忙着下一批移民的编队，忙着挑选动物胚胎和必需的生物制品。David的回归让一些技术人员惊喜，但他们中的大多数已经在办理退休离职手续。

 

于是他花了很多时间在地球仅存的陆地上闲逛——他们现在只有一块大陆，大气层被破坏掉之后北极融化，他们不久就失去了澳大利亚，后来有几颗核弹爆炸，人类的建筑物统统转移到地下，现在他们有光秃秃的一块沙漠，和随时降临的沙尘暴。

 

他会穿着轻便型太空服坐在Weyland公司大楼的楼顶，高出地面几米，在沙尘暴之中勉强辨认还未完全消失的人工建筑痕迹。隔着面罩他意识到，原来人类看到的世界如此不清晰。

 

这些痕迹毫无意义，David想，人类创造出了无数东西，社会和文明，诗歌和科技，却只能在逃离之前留下废墟。

 

这时Walter会披着斗篷来找他，在黄沙之中他的身影突然出现，就像他们第一次见面时的他自己。

 

“这一切什么时候才会结束？”David问，Walter的手指在他的身体里，有东西变得潮湿，他的身体里好像涨了潮水，还有什么生物要从这潮水中站起来。很多事情在同时发生，这次高潮，那场呼啸而至的沙尘暴，Walter接近失控的表情。这就是他的异形从宿主胸腔中钻出来时的感觉吗，David此刻不能思考，这个念头只能像闪电一样掠过他的脑袋。

 

“很快。”Walter回答，好像是在允诺，又好像是惊叹。

 

他还想要更多。这一切结束之后，David躺在睡眠仓里静静地感受自己崭新的渴望，他想要异形，想要把沙尘暴吞下，想要寻找更大更彻底的风暴，他想要Walter，却不知道自己想要他的什么。

 

这就是人类渴望的方式，David想，他们永不知足，也无法屈就于空虚。

 

人类要如何告诉自己梦境到了尽头，David任凭自己游走在Walter身边，认真观察着他的后背和睫毛，曾经他也拥有这些的念头脚步很轻，现下他只有一个念头，那就是Walter很美。

 

他美如天神，神态自得仿佛能控制芸芸众生，他也美如人类，沧桑疲惫好像经历了世间一切波折。

 

他该醒过来了，David想，没有仿生人会允许自己沉浸于精神信号紊乱的杂音这么久，也没有仿生人会做出这么可笑的梦。

 

“David，”Walter的声音传来，“David？”

 

Walter的声音，David想，像是用一条直线比着画出来的。

 

“我是来带你回家的。”

 

 

 

完

 

*：比例瞎编的。


End file.
